Amyrhetta Malfoy and The Power of Love
by sanityvillian
Summary: Amyrhetta Malfoy has just arrived at Hogwarts,adopted by the Malfoys and is best friends with Luna,dating Blaze and is about to discover the meaning of adventure. I am a new author r&r please!


Hi. My name is Amyrhetta. Well,some people call me Amy and others Rhetta. I prefer Amyrhetta though,so if you don't wish to cross me please call me that. Let me tell you how I cam to live with my cousins,the Malfoys. See,my name is Amyrhetta Malfoy,yes of the famous Malfoy purebloods. My family was also purebloods,we had been in Slytherine for generations. My mother's name is Arolla Malfoy and my father is Royale Malfoy.

**_FLASH BACK_**

'Amyrhetta,I am so sorry that the parents were killed in Azkaban' Lucius said with a somber face.

'I can't take another loss,Lucius' I said as I peered into my cousin Lucius's blue eyed royal face. His eyes were icy as a lake I used to skate on with my parents,I thought.

I couldn't take it,I began to cry. 'There,there' Lucius took my hand in his and put it to his chest. My cousin could be very caring.

'Narcissa has agreed to adopt you and Draco will be your family. I will be your father' He said.

My chin trembled as I wasn't so sure about this. 'But nobody can replace Arolla,my mother and my father' I said with a tearstained face.

'Please Amyrhetta,we will try our best if you give us a chance' Lucius said as he looked very sincere with his eyes glittering like water bottles.

**_BACK TO TODAY_**

So that was how I came to live with my cousins the Malfoys. But now instead of cousins,I call them mother and father and brother. Now I was at Hogwarts in my first year. I felt a butterfly in my stomach when I walked up to the Sorting Stool. I was wearing my robes and under them,a cute pair of neon pink leggings and black socks. My silvery hair is decorated with white and neon feathers. I hear them whispering behind me and I sit on the stool. My heart is pounding but I manage to not pass out. Somebody puts the hat on me and I hear him whisper into my ear.

'Amyrehtta Malfoy,well well well. You could be great like your cousins. You are also very smart and brave but not very hard-working. No hufflepuff for you but you could be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin or Gryffindor,in fact this is very rare indeed. What do you think?' The hat said.

'I agree' I retorted.

'I think I know what to do with you' The hat said. 'Better be Slytherin!' The hat said.

I blushed and my aqua eyes,because I was the first student sorted into that house as it is exclusive. A rash of applause broke out and blond head waved me over.

'Hi Draco' I said.

'This is Pansy' Draco said, pointing to a girl with dark hair.

'This is Crabb and Doyle and Pansy' y said as he pointed to his friends.

They were all a year older than me and so it was nice to be welcomed.

'Who's she?' I asked and pointed to a spooky crazy girl at the end of the table.

Draco's eyes turned silver like dimes. 'Oh that is Loony. We don't talk to her because she transfered from Ravenclaw.'

'That is a funny name.' I thought.

A hansome boy with walnut skin smiled at me kindly. 'Hello my name is Blaze' he said in a snowy smooth voice.

Little did I know my life was aout to change.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I was in the bathroom when I saw a weird light like the neon sign except it was indoors and. 'Hmm' I muttered. The light went everywhere, from the cieling to the floor and around the fountain thing.

'What could that be' I wondered but it was very beautiful I almost was crying. Then a voice spoke.

'You can see them,too?' The voice,which was high said.

I spun around and faced myself with Loony. Loony!' I exclaimed.

'My real name is Luna,the others call me that because they think that I am odd' She said in a dreamy voice that was like a glittering star.

'Okay,but what were those lights?' I questioned.

'Oh those were fairycorns. They are half fairy and half unicorn. Only the pure of heart can see them and they mean great adventure.'

Suddenly a girl with dark hair burst through the door. She ran into a stall and gagged. 'Huh?' I exclaimed.

'Oh,that is Pansy. She is bulimec' Said Luna

'Oh no!' I exclaimed.

Then,I knew I had to help her and to find out about my great adventure which was about to begin.


End file.
